vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Head Rush
Head Rush= |-| Nitro Head Rush= Summary Head Rush was raised in a small village that had fallen under the spell of a powerful Harvest Sphinx, who forced the frightened villagers to plow the vast fields of golden grass for his own benefit. Although there were many villagers, no individual was brave enough to confront the Sphinx and put an end to its rule. But Head Rush believed there was a chance to fight back if she could somehow inspire her people to stand together. Charging through her village, Head Rush shouted a mighty yodel that woke the villagers from their spell! With the village behind her, she then led the charge to drive the Sphinx from the island for good. For her leadership and bravery, she was made part of the Trap Team, where she uses her giant Traptanium horns to take charge of evil! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Head Rush Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Earth Element Skylander, Trap Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (A natural ability given she is an Earth element Skylander), Sound Manipulation (via her Yodel ability), Her Traptanium horns will glow when near a trappable villain, allowing her to deal more damage Attack Potency: City level (Fights against the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion; Comparable to characters such as Eruptor, Sonic Boom, and Wolfgang. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and keep up with fodder enemies and Skylanders such as Lightning Rod who use natural lightning in combat), possibly Relativistic+ (Can somewhat keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, who use natural light in combat), likely higher as Nitro Head Rush (Nitro variants are faster than their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion alongside the other Trap Masters, which sent them away from Skylands; Can take attacks from Wolfgang and the other Doom Raiders) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters via yodeling Standard Equipment: A helmet with Traptanium horns Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Traptanium Horns:' Head Rush can head bash and charge enemies. **'Charge Control:' Head Rush can turn around while charging. **'Power Steering:' Turning during a charge attack will deal additional damage. **'Horns Aplenty:' Head Rush's Soul Gem ability. Her horns deal more damage. *'Stomp:' Head Rush stomps the ground with enough force to damage enemies nearby. **'Mega Stomp:' Head Rush can perform a Mega Stomp combo. **'Stomping On Air:' Head Rush can stomp midair for greater damage. **'A Stomp To Remember:' Stomp attacks deal more damage. **'Omega Stomp:' Stomp attacks deal extra damage and destroy the ground beneath Head Rush. *'Yodel:' Head Rush creates a soundwave by yodeling that damages enemies. **'High Note:' Yodeling deals extra damage. **'Modulate Yodel:' Yodeling deals even more damage, and Head Rush can adjust her pitch. **'Forget Breaking Glass:' Yodel attack is so loud that it breaks the ground beneath Head Rush. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 7